


I Put A Spell On You

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fix-It, Halloween, Magic, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a practised wiccan with terrible nightmares, a sister to protect and some awesome friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

Charles’ steady hand tipped three drops into the vial and he recited a quick blessing. He could see Raven in the corner of his eye but she wouldn’t disturb him until she was sure that he was finished. He placed the slender glass bottle with the others and turned to face her.

“Good evening Raven.”

Raven handed him the newspaper, “It’s the morning Charles. Are you going to work or to bed?”

Charles pulled a face, “I’m not going to work on Halloween. Neither of us should leave the house today.”

Raven’s face fell, “But I have a date. I’m supposed to go out for lunch with Hank.”

Charles stood up, “Can you please reschedule? It’s just one postponed date Raven.”

Raven insisted, “I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

Charles shook his head, “I know, but it is Samhain and I don’t want you unprotected.”

Raven frowned, “Alright Charles, I’ll call Hank but I’m not happy about it.”

Charles kissed her forehead, “Thank you.”

Raven left the room and Charles looked at the sofa. It was lumpy, small and it reeked of sandalwood but he seriously considered sleeping on it. He decided against it and he locked the door to his workshop as he left. He trudged up to his bedroom with genuine reluctance but when he passed Raven and she handed him a small velvet pouch he smiled.

His nightmares were always worse around Samhain but both Charles and Raven worked hard to find a solution. Without looking in the bag he could guess what he would find: an amethyst crystal, a sprig of lavender, Raven’s favourite blessing written in blue ink and a flower petal of some sort. Raven’s practise – her brand of magic – was very detail-orientated.

Charles placed the bag underneath his pillow and he removed the bag from three nights before. That was the last time he’d slept in his own bed. He couldn’t get rid of the nightmares but they were never as bed if he slept somewhere other than his own bed. After some trial and error he’d found that the sofa in the library was the most comfortable.

He crawled into bed and toyed with the silver protection charm around his neck. It didn’t do anything against the nightmares but it was useful in a number of other ways. It was also one of the only things left that had belonged to his father. The curved edges were smooth and familiar as Charles closed his eyes with his hand wrapped around the warm metal.

The nightmares always started the same way. He was standing in a dark forest and he could feel that he was being watched. His hands trembled and, without any warning, he stated to run. Terrible howling sounds followed him and Charles would run for what felt like hours. Eventually his heart was pounding hard enough to burst and as he ran through the centre of two arched ash trees someone grabbed him.

Charles woke up with a start. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweating and there was a violent defensive spell on the tip of his tongue. He was sat up in his bed, hands outstretched, and his focus sharpened to find Raven standing at the edge of the bed. She was reciting something Charles vaguely recognized and he was pretty sure that it was it was a personal protection spell. Charles flopped back down on the bed and forced himself to calm down.

He croaked, “I’m alright Raven. I didn’t do anything did I?”

Raven stopped reciting and she answered, “No, everything is intact.”

Charles nodded and rubbed his eyes, “What time is it?”

“Three o’clock in the afternoon. There’s plenty of time for us to set up everything.”

Charles frowned, “Six hours of sleep and the nightmare? That’s unusual.”

Raven looked worried, “Charles, maybe you should try to get some more sleep.”

Charles shuddered and climbed out of bed, “No, thank you, Raven. I’ll get dressed and we can start the preparations for tonight.”

Raven nodded and when she’d left the room Charles sat down on the edge of the bed. The nightmare always left him feeling weak and he hated it. He managed to get his shaking under control and he grabbed his journal from the back of his bedside drawer. It was a mix of random thoughts, sketches and the nightmare. This particular notebook was almost a year old and it was close to being full.

He turned to the most recent page and he thought about the nightmare. Since the first time he’d experienced the nightmare he’d kept a record. After twenty years he’d discovered that it was always the same sequence of events, he always woke up at the same point and he was always scared. He scribbled a sketch of the of the ash trees – he drew them a lot – and he put the book away.

Samhain was the short period of time at the end of October when the veil between this world and the next was the thinnest. During their childhood Charles and Raven had grown up surrounded by extravagant masquerade parties on the major holidays. To Charles’ mother and step-father their guests were tools. A large collection of people in one place made it easy to take a piece of their energy to fuel the protective barriers.

The protection spells around the house, set by Charles’ great-grandmother, needed to be strengthened on Samhain and re-cast every Beltane during the spring. Using people without their knowledge had a lasting impression on Charles and it had turned out to be one of many reasons why he left home at an early age. He’d still practised on his own but he’d worked to find better, less harmful ways of being a Wiccan. Finding other like-minded people like Darwin and Alex had helped.

He’d gone back to their big, lonely house in Westchester when Raven had called him back. Their parents had died and they had reluctantly left the family fortune to Charles. For two years he’d lived with Raven in their childhood home as the owners.

Charles had put a stop to the large parties and constant guests because he refused to act like his mother and step-father. Raven had agreed with his decision whole-heartedly. With the help of Raven and his friends Alex, Darwin and Angel they’d managed to reinforce the protective spells the year before. They’d used a combination of charms, blessings and Angel’s Fae blood after some extensive research.

They’d all spent three days recovering from the draining effects but their efforts had worked. Beltane had turned out to be easier after Charles consulted with a high priestess in Washington named Moira McTaggert. They were good pen-pals.

Charles made his way down to the kitchen and he smiled, “Darwin, when did you get here?”

Darwin stood up to give Charles a brief hug, “About ten minutes ago. Sean is already napping on your sofa in the library and Alex hopes that you don’t mind but he brought his younger brother Scott. His parents didn’t want Scott following in his footsteps so Scott tried something by himself and their house caught fire. Things are a little rough at home for them.”

Charles winced in sympathy. His own efforts during his training had led to some accidents but he’d had plenty of help and guidance. He was glad that Alex had stepped up and taken responsibility for his brother. Charles glanced at Raven who was making sandwiches. Casting any big spell took a lot of effort and they’d learned to be well-stocked with food for when they were finished.

He’d stayed by Raven’s side during her initial training although they were only a couple of years apart in age and she’d forgiven him for leaving as soon as he could when she wasn’t old enough to follow. They were old issues that they’d already spoken about many times after he’d come back.

Charles left Raven and Darwin in the kitchen to find Alex. Sean was snoring loudly which just made Charles smile as he passed the library. He’d met Sean during his last year of university. Most people judged Sean as lazy and possibly a drug addict because he always looked exhausted and spaced-out. Charles had quickly learned the truth.

As well as studying music – classical to contemporary – Sean worked a part-time job to help keep up with his mother’s medical bills and he struggled to keep up with his Wiccan studies. His speciality was blessings. Sean was one of the most hard-working people Charles had ever met and if Sean knew that Charles was the reason why his mother’s debts had all been paid then he’d never said anything. However, he was always there when Charles needed him.

Charles found Alex in the greenhouse. Raven grew her own herbs and Charles didn’t look too closely so that he could claim plausible deniability if he ever needed to. Alex was describing the properties of the plants that were useful to a Wiccan to a slender young teenager. Alex smiled slightly when he noticed Charles but he finished his description before he stepped away to shake hands with him.

Charles grinned, “I’m glad that you could make it Alex.”

“I wouldn’t miss this. Besides, we’re staying with Darwin and he wouldn’t let us stay behind.”

Charles laughed and nodded at Alex’s younger brother, “It’s nice to meet you Scott.”

Scott nodded nervously, “Uh huh.”

Alex was frowning but Charles clapped Alex on the back and said, “Are you alright leaving Scott with Darwin for a moment? I want your opinion on the condition of the starting place.”

Alex looked at Scott who shrugged and he nodded, “Let’s go.”

Charles and Alex stood by the carved stone outside and Alex shivered. Charles ran his fingers across the stone, “Is it worth re-carving this year?”

Alex peered closer, “I can follow the lines but I prefer to know what I’m carving. There’s still symbols on here we haven’t been able to research.”

Charles hummed, “I’ve been through our entire library and my father’s notes. I’m worried that the wear on the stone will dull the effects of the spell.”

Alex nodded, “That is a concern but, I’d wait until Beltane when you’re recasting the spell.”

Charles nodded, “Thank you, Alex.”

They both turned and Charles jumped slightly when he came face-to-face with big black eyes, “Oh, hello Angel.”

Angel took a step back and regarded them seriously, “Raven wants everyone back in the house.”

They started once the sun had set. The process had to be completed by midnight but it couldn’t be performed during the day. They stood encircling the carved stone ad they were all holding a lit candle, including Scott. Alex didn’t ask for a lot but he’d asked Charles if Scott could help. In Charles’ opinion they needed all of the help that they could get.

Angel stood slightly apart from the others since that she wasn’t an actual Wiccan. Angel had a long, complicated family history that had resulted in a Fae heritage but according to her the Fae were more trouble than they were worth. However, she was connected to the spell just like they were after she’d willingly donated her blood during the previous year. This year, thankfully, it wouldn’t be necessary.

Charles was the head of the circle, representing north and he looked calmly at the expectant faces. They’d never expected to form a coven away from the watchful eyes of their parents but Charles suspected that they were headed in that direction. He intended to talk to the others about it once the ritual was complete.

Charles started the ritual with a general blessing for the participants. He traced the worn symbol for ‘home’ slowly with the tips of his fingers. His father had once told him that real magic was one part intent, one part faith and two parts love. When Charles had performed the same ritual the previous year that last part had worried him. He had a lot of mixed feelings about the Westchester family home and most of those weren’t good ones. After an abusive step-father and an alcoholic, cold mother Charles was disillusioned with traditional family life.

When he’d admitted his worries to Raven she’d kissed him on the cheek and told him to think about her first Christmas. It was, quite possibly, some of the best advice that she could’ve given. Raven’s first Christmas was one of his happiest memories and it was tied in with the house. Before their father had died they were very content. He loved his sister Raven and that was enough for him to think about the house positively.

Walking in an anti-clockwise direction they moved as a group, Angel trailing behind, and they continued laying down the foundations of the spell. The house was huge (it was actually a mansion) and the spell included both the grounds and the house. Charles was thankful that they had a few hours of darkness because they had to follow the protective barrier anti-clockwise and then clockwise. The actual process wasn’t very complicated but it was lengthy.

They were almost finished when Charles noticed something. It was something he’d seen before, many times, but he’d never seen it on the grounds of his own home. He’d started to drift away from the others without realising but Raven’s voice stopped him.

“What is it?”

Charles couldn’t turn to face her, “The ash trees.”

Charles started walking towards the distinctive arch again and Raven cried out, “No Charles.”

Charles didn’t slow down and he jogged through the archway. Immediately he crashed into something and he found himself grabbing whatever it was to hold himself up. Charles didn’t feel the compulsive need to run again so he took a moment to catch his breath (he was terribly out of shape) and he looked up.

Charles squeaked in delighted surprise and immediately wished that he’d not made the embarrassing sound out loud. He was holding onto a scruffy but incredibly sexy tall man. Although he looked kind of wild and panicked Charles’ libido was cheering at the sight of male perfection.

The man growled, “Get off me, Devil.”

The growling did absolutely nothing to help Charles control his horny hormones. The way his lip curled and the sound rumbled through his chest was far too hot. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and Charles finally pulled his attention away from the sexy stranger.

“Fuck.”

Once the word was out Charles felt better and he tugged the stranger towards the arch he’d run through. They stumbled through and he was suddenly facing his friends again. Without hesitating or questioning the obviously odd situation Charles kept running towards them with the stranger on his heels.

“Raven, complete the spell now!”

It was hurried, messy and introducing a new person to the circle so late into the spell wasn’t the best idea but Charles was finally figuring some things out and they didn’t have the luxury of time. Keeping positive thoughts in mind wasn’t easy but he had Raven in his line of sight and the sexy stranger hadn’t pulled away so Charles managed.

They stumbled into position around the stone and Charles called out strongly, “ _Contego.”_

The Latin word for ‘protect’ and the last element to the ritual. Charles braced himself to be attacked but when that didn’t happen he dropped to his knees and started shaking. He could dimly hear worried voices but he was too busy trying not to have a panic attack. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him look up and Charles frowned as he recognized those steel-blue eyes before he passed out.

 

Charles woke up feeling more embarrassed than anything else and he blinked in surprise at the stream of sunlight that was spilling from the gap in the heavy maroon curtains. Charles struggled to sit up and he stretched. He’d had the first nightmare-free sleep in weeks and he felt great.

Charles tugged lightly on his messy hair, made a mental note to have it cut, and he climbed out of bed. Raven would tell him off for getting up but he wanted to brush his teeth and she wasn’t there. Charles frowned at that. It was unusual that Raven wasn’t hovering nervously.

Charles dressed in a comfy, old grey sweater and skinny jeans before he padded into the hallway in his bare feet. It didn’t take him long to find everyone. All he had to do was follow the yelling. The sounds were coming from the library and Charles was worried. There were a lot of precious artefacts and unique first editions in his collection. He realised that he should be more worried about the people but he figured that his selfish tendencies could be forgiven since that they all knew how he felt about his books.

Charles opened the door and it was immediately silent. Charles smiled sheepishly, “Having a party without me?”

Raven sounded exasperated, “Charles, what are you doing out of bed?”

Charles walked into the room and headed for his desk chair. They all knew better than to sit there. He answered, “I am not an invalid Raven. I just passed out. I don’t suppose that I can have a sandwich.”

Darwin excused himself to go and get Charles something to eat. Raven sighed, “You passed out Charles. That means something.”

Charles nodded and said solemnly, “Indeed. It means that my body needed to recover after a rough trip to Purgatory where, after twenty years, I finally saw my best friend.” Everyone looked shocked including the man sitting in the centre of the room. Charles smiled at him gently, “Hello Erik.”

Erik looked less surprised than the others, “You knew?”

Charles folded his arms, “Not at first but, those eyes of yours are very distinctive. How are you Erik?”

Erik closed his eyes and sighed. He looked exhausted and Charles had no doubts that he was the one Raven had yelled at. After a moment he opened his eyes again, “Strange. This is all… very strange.”

Charles’ lips twitched, “Agreed, my friend. What have you learned from Raven?”

Erik frowned, “Not a lot. She mostly just threatened me because she was worried about you. She hasn’t changed a lot over the years.”

Charles chuckled, “Apparently not. Well, it has been twenty years since we last saw each other. It’s a lot to catch up on.”

Erik looked daunted by the prospect, “I was in Purgatory for twenty years?”

Charles asked Raven, “Do you mind giving us a few moments alone?”

Raven scowled, “Charles, you drag a stranger back through a creepy ass portal you’ve been terrified about for years and you want me to leave you alone with him?”

Charles nodded seriously, “Yes, that would be lovely.”

Raven growled and stormed from the room. The others followed her, shooting Charles worried looks. Once they were alone and the door was closed Charles smiled at his old friend, “I didn’t think that I would ever see you again.”

Erik couldn’t look away, “Neither did I. Charles, I’ve been running for twenty years.”

Charles was seeing everything very clearly, “So have I. Apparently a blood oath can trump the barrier separating limbo from this world. For twenty years I’ve dreamt about running and being chased. I was… terrified. All of the time. That’s how you’ve felt for every hour for the past twenty years, isn’t it?”

Erik’s whole body was stiff and battle ready, “Yes, when I wasn’t consumed by anger. It’s been…”

“Twenty years is a long time Erik.”

Erik looked wistful, “Say that again.”

Charles’ expression softened further, “Erik. Erik Lehnsherr, my best friend. You saved me from being bullied on our first day of kindergarten. I let you copy my English homework.”

Erik leaned forward in the chair, “Charles.”

Charles stood up and moved around the room to sit in an armchair closer to Erik, “They told me that you fell into the river and disappeared. I started having the nightmares that night but I didn’t realise that until last night when I realised that it was you.”

Erik looked haunted, “I am so sorry Charles. You shouldn’t have gone through that. We shouldn’t have sealed a blood bond before we couldn’t really understand…”

Charles interrupted, “I haven’t, for a single day, regretted linking myself to you Erik. Best friends forever, remember? Quite honestly, it helped. It helped me to believe that you weren’t really dead.”

Erik dropped his head into his hands, “I should be. That place…”

They both shuddered, “I know Erik, but you’re not there anymore. You’re here, you’re safe and I refuse to let anything happen to you again.”

Erik was looking at Charles like he didn’t believe him but Charles understood. Twenty years of bone-chilling fear wasn’t going to go away overnight but Charles was prepared to do everything he could to help. He’d missed Erik more than he could ever say and it felt like he’d just found the other half of his soul.

Charles inched his way closer slowly until he was sitting on the coffee table and he was holding Erik’s hands gently. He spoke about complete nonsense – the weather, his favourite colour, his weakness for cheesy Christmas jumpers. Erik jerked back when the door opened and Charles just nodded with a small smile.

Charles stood up, accepting the tray from Darwin which was filled with enough food for both himself and Erik, “Thank you.”

Darwin nodded, “Everything okay?”

Charles nodded, “Everything is fine. I would appreciate it if you could give us some more time.”

Darwin hesitated, “Okay, I’ll try to keep Raven away but I’m not making any promises. We’re going to stay on for a few days if you don’t mind, Charles.”

Charles smiled, “That’s fine. I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you all anyway.”

Darwin looked curious but he didn’t press and he left Charles alone again with Erik. Erik was looking at him strangely and eventually he said, “You have good friends.”

Charles shrugged and sat back down on the coffee table with the tray by his side, “Yes, although they’re an odd bunch sometimes. Would you care for something to eat?”

Erik looked panicked. Charles tried a little bit of everything before Erik was convinced that it was alright for him to eat. Charles was going to have to be very patient but he knew that his efforts would pay off. He had to believe that Erik was going to be okay.

Erik looked broken and Charles wanted to wrap him in blankets and cuddle him. Tamping down his ridiculous urges Charles reached out tentatively with one hand. He didn’t miss the slight jump in Erik’s body whenever he touched him but he settled almost immediately so Charles didn’t let go.

Charles rubbed his thumbs across the broken, scarred knuckles of Erik’s hand, “Erik, I need to know that you’re alright. You’ve been halfway between this life and the next for twenty years and I… I just want to know that you’re alright.”

Erik looked confused, “What do you mean?”

Charles refused to look away from those beautiful eyes, “My friend Angel is Fae, well partly but that’s complicated, and she can make sure that Purgatory hasn’t harmed you physically.”

Erik’s brow furrowed, “Fae? Don’t they deal in favours and lies?”

Charles gave him a crooked grin, “She’ll help me and I wouldn’t say that to her face. There’s a lot you should learn Erik but the first thing that you should know is that I trust her.”

Erik looked worried and scared but Charles would forever be grateful that he was also brave enough to say, “Alright.”

Charles fidgeted by Angel’s side until she told him to move before she was forced to beat him. Charles knew that tone well so he backed off slowly and stood next to Darwin. Darwin gave him a reassuring smile and Charles nodded. Everyone had more or less accepted that Charles had found his best friend in Purgatory and dragged him back – they’d all seen stranger things – but nobody apart from himself seemed calm about it.

Alex was hovering by the doorway and he was standing protectively in front of his brother. Raven was pacing by the desk and glaring at Erik. Darwin looked outwardly calm but Charles had noticed that he wouldn’t take his eyes off Erik, especially when Angel had to sit close to him.

Angel grabbed Erik’s hand, “Breathe deeply.”

Erik complied although he didn’t look happy and Charles’ shivered at the change of energy. Wicca was fine provided that you had the right ingredients, knowledge and motivation but it was nothing compared to the natural instinct of the Fae.

Angel stood up and moved away, “Charles, I’d like to speak to you outside.”

Charles followed her, giving Erik a reassuring smile as he passed and once they were out of earshot Angel stopped, “He’s a mess Charles. He’s a tangle of spells and negative emotions and dark motivations. Purgatory isn’t exactly a picnic and it’s changed him for the worst.”

Charles was worried, “I’ve missed him for twenty years Angel. I’m not giving up on him now.”

Angel patted him gently on the shoulder, “I’m not saying that you have to. I’m just saying… be careful and let us help. He’s not beyond our reach but I don’t think that he’s realised that yet. I’m surprised he hasn’t snapped to be honest.”

Angel wasn’t one for idle words. Charles nodded, “Thank you. I know that it might not make a lot of sense but I feel… safe.”

Angel gave him a cryptic smirk, “It makes more sense than you think. Charles, you should go slow with him.”

Charles sighed. Everyone knew that patience wasn’t his strong suit and his compelling need to help people wasn’t unknown to them either. However, for Erik, he could do it. He could be patient as he helped him to accept what had happened.

Later that night, Charles showed Erik to a guest room near his own bedroom. They walked inside, “It’s a bit dusty, like most of the rooms we don’t usually use, but it doesn’t smell too bad and I put fresh sheets on the bed. My room is three doors down on your left so I’m easy to find if you need anything. If you can’t find me, sometimes I get an idea and rush down to my lab without telling anyone, you can ask someone else to help you.”

Erik looked lost, overwhelmed and nervous as he followed Charles into the room but Charles just kept talking. The insistent chatter was partly a nervous habit and partly because the panic in Erik’s eyes faded ever so slightly when Charles was speaking.

Charles head for the door, “Don’t worry about getting up at any particular time in the morning. Breakfast is very casual and Darwin is the only one of us who can cook without burning anything so it’s cereal or whatever you find in the cupboard.”

Erik said softly, “Thank you, Charles.”

Charles gave him a genuine, warm smile, “I’m just glad that you’re home Erik. Goodnight.”

Erik stopped him before he could get very far, “It was Shaw.”

Charles froze and turned to face Erik slowly, “Shaw? You mean… that bastard put you in Purgatory. That son of a bitch did this to us!”

Charles’ voice grew louder and Erik looked surprised, “Yes, he was involved with your step-father. They had some… dark ideals.”

Charles was shaking with rage, “That fucking bastard. If they weren’t dead I’d kill them. He didn’t say a fucking word and he knew… he knew that it was his fault. And Shaw… being executed wasn’t enough.”

“He was executed?”

Charles hands were curled into tight fists, “He messed with the Frost family. They didn’t hesitate in putting him down. He was stupid enough to think he could get to them through their little darling Miss Emma Frost. If I get the chance I’ll show you the video of her punching him in the mouth at his trial. I’ve a feeling I’m going to enjoy that image even more now.”

Charles was still shaking and Erik took a tentative step towards him, “They’re dead? Both of them?”

Charles forced himself to unclench his fists, “Definitely. Neither of their deaths were pretty.”

“Good.”

Charles closed her eyes, “I’m sorry Erik. I’m so sorry that it took me so long to find you and that I didn’t realise earlier.”

Erik moved closer again, “Charles… it wasn’t your fault.”

Charles gave him a wry smile, “The laws of Purgatory aren’t easy to get around but I could’ve done something. You were stuck there for twenty years and I didn’t do anything!”

In an unprecedented move Erik hugged him. They were both shaking and Charles hugged him tightly. He was muttering that he was sorry over and over again while Erik didn’t move. Erik shook his head, “Hush Charles.”

Charles drew back slightly, “I’m being selfish. You’re the one who was stuck there.”

Erik didn’t let go, “Charles, you haven’t changed much.” Charles pouted slightly but Erik seemed amused more than anything else. Erik looked thoughtful, “I’ve spent twenty years surviving on my own… maybe I haven’t changed much either.”

Charles hugged him again, “You’re not alone Erik. You’re not alone.”

 

 

\-----

Ten Years Later

 

After ten years of preparing and researching the final event was actually rather anti-climactic.

Erik stood dumbly in front of the permanent archway, “Is that it?”

Without hesitating Charles shoved his hand through the middle of the trees and when it didn’t disappear he said cheerfully, “Well, that’s that.”

Erik pulled Charles’ hand back and scowled, “Don’t do that!”

Charles was beaming, “We did it Erik. The doorway is closed and nobody can get through to Purgatory like this again. We’re safe. You’re safe.”

Erik smiled and slid his hand to the back of Charles’ neck to hold him gently in place as he leaned down to kiss him. He vaguely heard Sean complaining about public displays of affection which was rich considering his own behaviour towards his wife. Raven was giggling with Hank, her husband and one of Charles’ best friends. Darwin was trying to usher everyone back to the house for something to eat, supported by his fiancée Angel who had finally given in and said yes a month before Halloween.

Charles had gotten his wish and they’d officially been a coven for nine years. They weren’t the most conventional coven since that they included Angel who was Fae, Hank who was a scientist and Sean’s wife Moira who was a high priestess of a different coven. Charles had introduced Sean and Moira when she visited him to meet Erik after he’d told her everything. Erik had found Sean’s efforts to win Moira in the beginning very amusing but they’d fallen in love.

Erik smiled against Charles’ lips and pulled away to watch the dreamy expression that always appeared when they kissed. Charles was humming with happiness and he cupped Erik’s jaw lightly with one hand, stretching on his tip toes so that he was the one kissing Erik.

Erik’s hands slid down to Charles waist and he nipped lightly at Charles’ plush bottom lip, “Charles, we should go inside.”

Charles slid his hands in the back pockets of Erik’s jeans, ignoring Sean’s catcalling and his pained shout which was undoubtedly a result of either Raven or Angel hitting him. Charles smiled lovingly, “That sounds like a wonderful idea Erik.”

Erik brushed his lips across Charles neck and hummed, “Maybe I’ll share my Halloween candy with you this year.”

Charles laughed, “I doubt that. I love you Erik.”

Erik smiled, “I love you Charles. Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone and remember, you are never alone x


End file.
